


I'm giving you all my love

by orphan_account



Series: All I Need Is You [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babies, Boys Kissing, Children, Fluff, Harry and Louis being cute and domestic and parent-y and stuff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg Louis, it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm in love with our little family.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm giving you all my love

Harry attempts to minimize the amount of noise he creates shutting the front door behind him, as he enters the house, returning from Liam's place. He's desperately trying to avoid waking Louis or the kids, if he's managed to get them asleep and already tucked up into bed. However, he actually has to suppress a squeal at the cuteness of witnessing his three babies all cuddled up together on the sofa.

Louis is curled on his side, their youngest daughter, Darcy, only five months old, cradled against his chest. Thumb in mouth and tiny hand clutching onto a scrap of their son's old baby blanket. Their two and a half year old son, Ryan, has one leg either side of Louis' waist and is leant forward, passed out with his cheek pressed against Louis' shoulder. The only sound in the room are the three's soft breaths and Harry's stifled giggles as he slowly makes his way towards the sofa.

Harry decides then to reach down and pick up Ryan, cuddling him into his chest, his small head tucked under Harry's chin. Ryan starts to stir as Harry rocks him gently in his arms. “Good morning little angel, time for beddy-byes now, yeah? Were you having a nice cuddle with daddy, huh?” Ryan snuffles against Harry's chest and nods lightly in response. Harry smiles and kneels down with Ry still in his arms, and begins pressing soft kisses against Louis' forehead and cheeks and pressed into his hair, effectively waking him up.

“Haz?” Louis croaks, voice heavy and laced with sleep. “Yeah baby, I'm here. Wakey-wakey love.” Harry whispers against Louis' head. The sleepy boy's eyelids flutter open tiredly and he smiles as he notices Harry's fond stare. “C'mon, let's feed the kids and get them off to sleep gorgeous. Up you get, my lovely.” Louis nods and slowly sits up – a small smile on his lips for his goof of a husband – resting Darcy in his lap, leaning sleepily against his stomach.

When she begins to let out small cries in protest to being woken up, Louis rubs slow circles on her back and kisses her short, dark hair – that's already beginning to curl. She immediately quietens down and sniffs, rubbing her face into Louis' T shirt. Harry slowly gets up, using his free hand to pull Louis to his feet as well. They manoeuvre slowly towards the kitchen where Louis settles on the counter, Darcy in his lap and Ryan snuggled into his side. Harry presses a gentle, chaste kiss to Louis' lips before turning to fetch the carton of milk out of the fridge.

Harry warms it up, carefully checking the heat on his wrist, and splits is between Ry's sippy-cup and Darcy's bottle. Harry takes Ryan into his arms again, cooing at his sleepy, half-lidded eyes, and settles on the counter across from Louis. Lou tucks Darcy into the crook of his elbow and nudges the teat of the bottle against her tiny lips until she latches on and sips on it sleepily. Harry moves Ryan so he's leaning back against his stomach and sat on his lap, and hands him the cup to feed himself, however ghosting a hand over the bottom of it, just in case it slips out of his son's tired hands. He smooths the fingers of his other hand over Ryan's soft, caramel-coloured hair.

“You tired love?” Harry asks softly,as Louis' eyes slip closed. Louis nods. “Straight to bed after this, yeah?” Harry asks softly.

“I love you.” Louis responds. Harry chuckles faintly. “I love you too gorgeous, I'm in love with our little family.” Smiling at the delicate baby girl in Louis' arms, and the precious little boy in his. “Me too Haz. It's all I ever could have asked for.”

Once Darcy and Ryan are both done with their milk, the couple walk slowly towards Ryan's room first. Harry places him in his crib and covers him up with one of his many blankets as he snuggles down with one of his many stuffed animals. He leans down to pepper kisses over his soft skin, whispering 'I love you's against his forehead. “Love you dada.” Ryan slowly says back as Harry pulls away. Harry smiles and reaches to take Darcy from his husband's arms, so he can say goodnight also. “Sweet dreams Ry-Ry, I love you.” Louis breathes as he presses his lips to his son's cheek. “Love daddy. Good sleeps.” Ryan murmurs as he gently slips into slumber.

Harry and Louis close the door quietly and he towards their daughter's bedroom, fingers laced between them. They go through the same process with Darcy, but only getting small squeaks in response. After Darcy is settled in her crib, the two finally make their way towards their own bedroom. Both men strip down to just their boxers, always desperate to have as much skin touching as possible as they sleep. A few quiet murmurs against each other's lips later and Harry and Louis are curled up together, sleeping soundly.


End file.
